godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet of Zeus
The Gauntlet of Zeus was a gigantic gauntlet that was forged by Hephaestus and was used by Zeus to chain the mighty Titans in the depths of Tartarus. It was given to the Jailer of Tartarus to protect, and only he had the Key to the Temple of Zeus. Kratos found and obtained the gauntlet in the Temple of Zeus. The gauntlet was a weapon of the Gods that could deliver devastating blows to opponents, shatter solid stone and iron (when possible, the materials glowed blue, like the gauntlet itself with every attack), and was deadly even to Immortals. The Gauntlet of Zeus made another appearance in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. In the Combat Arena, playing as the Grave Digger allowed the player to transform into Zeus, who held the Blade of Olympus in his right hand and the gauntlet was worn on the left. The gauntlet had similar attacks in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Orb Costs * Level 1 - n/a *'Level 2' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 10,250 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Strength of Zeus' - Hold and then release attack buttons to power attacks for crushing damage. Square *'Zeus Ascension-'''Hold and then release attack button to launch enemies into air. '''Triangle' Level 2 *'Olympic Strike' - A devastating blow that sends enemies flying back. L + square *'Olympic Strike (Air)' - A devastating airborne attack that smashes down on your enemies. L + square *'Hermes Cross (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to punish your enemies with a fierce counterattack. Square *'Hermes Revenge (Evading)' - While evading, hold triangle to launch enemies into the air with an aerial shoulder slam.'' Triangle'' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Lightning Run' - Initiate a running charge to cover ground quickly. L + O *'Lightning Thrash (Running)' - During a Lightning Run, press square to deliver lethal jolts to enemies in front of you. Square *'Lightning Surge (Running)' - During a Lightning Run, press triangle to launch enemies into the air with an uppercut. Triangle *'Lightning Thrash (Air)' - While airborne, deliver lethal jolts to enemies below you. L + O *'Olympic Thunder' - A powerful but slow concussion that launches surrounding enemies into the air. L + triangle *'Olympic Thunder (Air)' - While airborne, crash down on enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle Gallery Gauntlet of Zeus Early drawing.jpg|Original Concept Art of the Gauntlet of Zeus. Gauntlet of Zeus1.jpg 180049-12-1.jpg Gauntlet Armor1.jpg|Cut content: Zeus' Gauntlet Armor. Trivia *There was a size misconception for the Gauntlet of Zeus, since, when on the right arm of the Statue of Zeus, it was two times larger than Kratos, but when Kratos acquired the weapon, it shrunk to the size of his chest. It was possible that, since the weapon was made by the Gods, it could have adapted its size to its wielder. *When Kratos was in the middle of a combo and used the Blades of Chaos, immediate weapon switching to the Gauntlet temporarily slowed down time. That was an advantage that easily charged the attack. *In Chains of Olympus, the Gauntlet was depicted as right-handed, but in Ghost of Sparta, it was depicted as left-handed when it was used by Zeus. It could be that the Gauntlet can switch what arm the user would prefer. *A smaller, dual version of the Gauntlet appeared as a usable weapon in the Multiplayer mode of God of War: Ascension, which further confirmed the theory that the weapon was adapted to the user's size and needs. *Aside from the metal pinging sound that was heard, whenever the player punches enemies with the Gauntlet of Zeus they would hear an bone crunching sound if they listen in closely. This is audible when Kratos uses it to beat down and kill Charon. *In Chains of Olympus, there was going to be an costume based on this weapon just like the Legionnaire for the Arms of Sparta in Ghost of Sparta named: "Zeus' Gauntlet Armor" However this did not get further than an single drawing and was ultimately scrapped, but the idea for a costume to go with a weapon was ultimately used for the former. If it made it into the game, it's preferred skill was most definitely be: "Armor" Navigation sk:Gauntlet of Zeus Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection